The Ferrioxamines are a class of naturally occurring iron hydroxamate complexes which are believed to be involved in iron transport in certain microorganisms. By investigating the structures of these compounds, it is hoped that correlations between molecular structure and physiological activity can be uncovered. We hope that such information would be useful in understanding iron transport phenomena.